I Do
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: Weddings are supposed to be a happy occasion. But this wedding was an exception. AU... mentions of Ambrolyn.


***Disclaimer* The names/persons mentioned in the story below, do not belong to me... unfortunately**

**NOT BETA'D - Mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Silent Objection**

Weddings were supposed to be a happy occasion. But this wedding was an exception; Kaitlyn's wedding was an exception.

Dean Ambrose always knew what to do, but not when it came to relationships.

He stood frozen at the door of the church Kaitlyn would be getting married in. He had no idea what he was going to do when he stepped inside, but he knew he had to witness it. He needed the closure of seeing her be given away by her father, and marry another man. It was odd to think about, but he couldn't let his heart continue to live a fantasy; the fantasy that she would ever love him again.

He went up the stairs, following a family in through the door. The sounds of happy family members and friends made him anxious. He wanted to tell everyone that nothing was as perfect as it seemed, but he was going for _Seen and not heard._

Dean went with the flow of people as they filed into the sanctuary – the occasional guest stopping to sign the little book thingy people signed at things like weddings. He honestly didn't care. As he sat down in the farthest row from the front, he slouched into himself. He scanned the room. It was decorated in white with silver embellishments and bouquets of white roses and a foreign flower he didn't recognize pinned into the draperies on the ends of the rows. It was rather simple, and felt quite _Kaitlyn. _

The thought of her made his stomach churn with butterflies.

He ran his hand through his shaggy, blonde hair, sighing away as much tension from his shoulders. His palms were moist with sweat and no matter how many times he wiped them on his black dress slacks, they didn't stay dry.

He felt eyes on him, and he looked up, but no one was paying him any mind. He was being paranoid.

Everyone was seated, and he knew everything was about to start- the end was drawing near. He felt like he was getting punched in the gut as every bridesmaid and groomsman couple that passed him by.

He looked to the front, his eyes falling on the groom – the man he let steal the love of his life. The sight of him made Dean want to punch a wall. Everything about him – From his tribal tattoo to his "perfect bronze" colored skin – was frustrating.

Or maybe it was because he was everything Dean wasn't.

Dean was unkempt, hot tempered, a smart ass, didn't listen, and absentminded at times. From what he knew of the guy marrying _his _Kaitlyn, the man was a godsend.

Dean wished he could will away the memories – the sound of her laugh, her smile, and the intricacies that made up the beautiful woman he once had the pleasure of sharing the greatest love affair. They were once like Bonnie and Clyde or Romeo and Juliet – except no one had died; not physically anyway. He chuckled lightly at the thought. It was almost a little morbid to compare their relationship to such a tragic couples, but their relationship wasn't… conventional.

The thought didn't develop any further.

_The wedding march. _

He watched as everyone turned to face the tall Sanctuary doors. The lights dimmed, the brightest lights came from above the main row.

His breath caught in his throat, and he felt like he was suffocating.

She was beautiful. Her brunette hair – something he wasn't quite used to - fell in loose waves over her shoulders and upper back. And her dress was stunning. The top was shaped like a heart and tight to her waist, the bottom have princessey, but not huge… She looked so happy. He noticed her tears, the ones the veil couldn't hide.

He couldn't take it. Looking away, he watched the groom. _God, he's tearing up too. _Dean would judge the man until he was blue in the face, but he knew that he also wanted to cry.

Kaitlyn made it to the front of the room where her father lifted her veil and kissed her forehead.

_They look so happy. _

He then accepted defeat because no matter how miserable he would be, he couldn't be the one to ruin her happiness. And when the priest asked if she was being given away, Dean whispered, "I do."

* * *

**A/N: Oh the angst! lol. Anyway, a friend of mine, wanted a "Dean/Kaitlyn fic ya know?" So I thought up this bad boy. And you're probably disappointed that he didn't get the girl, but he had to let her go. DEAL WITH IT! :P **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Say if you did or didn't with a review (like how I slid that in there?)**

**Later**


End file.
